User blog:Follow Doctor Freeman/Mystery Science Theater 3000 Respect Blog
Turns out the cult classic tv show is pretty overpowered! This blog is a very rough prototype. I'll add links if anyone cares. Also, don't take this seriously. "Riding with Death" - In only 80 seconds, Mike makes a bomb so powerful it turns a planet to vapor. Also, Observer survives a hand grenade. "Agent for Harm" - For vaporizing a planet with a bomb, Mike is put on trial by a council that transcends time and space. "The Undead" - Servo is much smarter than anyone else. He is recruited by the Observers, who are made of knowledge, possess all knowledge, can read minds, and can create matter by their thoughts. The crew also meet the Bride of Satan, who can steal souls. "Time Chasers" - Pearl has a sweater that withstands absolute zero. Lots of acausality stuff happens when Crow time travels. "Mole People" - Crow has novelty eyes that make him omniscient and omnipotent. He also made a mile-high merangue pie and survived falling from the top of it. Pearl can kill people beyond death. "Soultaker" - Joel was a roadie and a hot fish shop owner and managed to make a spacecraft with a powerful tractor beam. Frank as a Soultaker has teleportation, invisibility, invincibility, inangibility, soul hax, and more. Bobo and Pearl can live without a soul, and Observer has none. "Girls Town" - Mike throws a pie thousands of miles to hit Dr. Forrester, who claimed to be breaking the laws of physics. "Girl in Gold Boots" - Pearl gets a licence to rule the world via Observer's dancing with Fear and Money Manipulation. Crow uses astral projection. "I Was a Teenage Werewolf" - Tom is nonplussed by having a facehugger leech his lifeforce and lay eggs in his mouth. Crow has a proximity detector. Tom is armed to the teeth. "Boggy Creek 2" - Pearl (almost) takes over the world by shutting down the world's power stations and monopolizing potato batteries. "Terror from the Year 9000" - The Observers are incorporeal. Mikle and the bots resist mind control and beat up an incoporeal Observer. Time travel. "The She-Creature" - Another planet dies at Mike's hands. Bobo survives falling from orbit. "Jack Frost" - Observer reads an entire galactic library at once. "Invasion of the Neptune Men" - Nanites struggle against Mike's eyelash mites. Bobo could rip apart the universe via time travel. Tom survives a severe case of eroge panty complex. Mike and the bots are good friends with the Phantom Dictator of Krankor. Mike survives without air for several minutes. "Attack of the Giant Leeches" - Joel invented and can interact with Magic Voice, who does not exist. "The Amazing Projected Man" - Crow and Tom make a projector. Mike has a keepsake that protects him from all ailments of the throat. Mike dies from Crow's Touch of Death but then comes back to life after Crow uses the Touch of Death again. "Pumaman" - Tom and Crow use tech to control the will and mind of Rodger Whittaker. "Deathstalker and the warriors from Hell" - Tom Servo summons and subdues Sauron. "Prince of Space" - The crew survive a wormhole and Observer lassos the SoL. Acasuality stuff, too, I guess. "Operation Kid Brother" - Joel can hypnotise even robots. Mad Scientists have a magnetiser with a range of thousands of miles. "Killer Shrews" - Mad Scientists could destroy the Continents. "Fire Maidens from Outer Space" - Joel's Universal Controller "Hamlet" - Pearl makes a virus that could kill half the planet's population overnight. "Attack of the Eye Creatures" - Mad Scientists can communicate with the dead. "High School Big Shot" - Frank creates a dinosaur via cloning. Crow makes a growth serum. "It Lives by Night" - Mike creates paint with sumbliminal messages. Pearl makes mutagen. "Devil Doll" - Tom can move his soul to other places. "The Human Duplicators" - Tom makes dozens of clones of himself. "Samson vs the Vampire Women" - Tom receives visions. TV's Frank is summoned to a realm beyond this earth and human understanding. "I Accuse My Parents" - Joel's Junk Drawer Organizer captures and orders that which, as Tom explains, previously defied all sequential order in space and time. They also enter the subconscious of the star of the featured film. Tom and Crow have a tank, too! "It Conquered the World" - Dr. Forrester can make people's heads explode from thousands of miles away. This works on inanimate objects, too! TV's Frank is so dense in the head that this doesn't kill him. Category:Blog posts